calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Thorian
Born of the fire and ruin of the Age of Apostasy, the Thorians are a Puritan faction who believe that the will of the Emperor can manifest in the hearts of pure men and in times of great need his avatar will appear to vanquish the foes of humanity. They take their name from the great prophet and leader Sebastian Thor who, during that dark time, led the movement against the corruption within the Imperial Cult and was ultimately responsible for its cleansing and the restoration of the Imperium that followed. It was this single and miraculous act that led his followers (who would later become the first Thorians) to believe that they had witnessed the divine will of the Emperor in Sebastian Thor. There remains, of course, much opposition to this theory, especially among the Ministorum. However, over the centuries, it has gained a strong and loyal following throughout the Imperium. The Calixis Sector is no exception, and some of the most senior Inquisitors within the Calixian Conclave are staunch Thorians. Thorian Domains The Thorians’ reach extends across most of the Calixis Sector, shadowing the influence of the Conclave and following in the footsteps of many Cabals. First and foremost, the Thorian’s gaze settles on places where the will of man is being tested, such as frontier worlds or those in states of strife. Here, they believe, they will find evidence of the Emperor’s presence in the hearts of men and perhaps even clues as to where his avatar may rise again. For many years, the world of Tranch has been of distinct interest to Thorian Inquisitors who have made it their special duty to champion any Inquisitorial business there. Whether or not this level of interest in Tranch is merited, the Thorians intend to be ready to act should the Emperor’s design manifest itself. Thorian Operations It is the Thorians’ goal to seek out places and individuals that they believe are being “moved” or influenced by the hand of the Emperor, aiming to discover, aid, and understand them. This task is not as easy as it may seem, as sorting the merely miraculous from the divine takes considerable insight and skill. It is also a domain that the Ministorum claims to have a monopoly on, and thus they take a very dim view of others who would contradict them as to the will of the God-Emperor. Therefore, during their Inquisitorial duties, Thorians spend a great deal of time exploring records, following rumors, and trying to validate the deeds of Imperial heroes (often many centuries dead). One such example of this type of ongoing investigation is the general debate currently among Thorians about the noted Admiral Forritar. Forritar was killed some 247 years past during the Battle of the Glittering Hallows in a sizable fleet engagement against Ork raiders deep in the Markayn Marches. Some Thorians believe that Forritar’s obsession to cleanse the Marches of the Ork menace (which ultimately led to his demise), is an indication of the will of the divine and should the admiral’s complete plans for the sector ever be recovered, a precious piece of the Emperor’s design will be revealed. Of course, there are also many who view Forritar as an old fool who didn’t have the good sense to prosecute a sound battle line. 'Thorian Inquisitors' The Calixian Conclave contains numerous advocates of the Thorians’ faction. Perhaps the most influential of these is Inquisitor Orannon Helgaer, who often speaks for the Calixian members of Ordo Malleus and is said to have the ear of the Lord Inquisitor as well. Orannon is an old man who has given long service to the Imperium and, in the eyes of many, has earned his place within the upper echelons of the Conclave. He uses this power shamelessly to further the Thorians’ cause. Though he seldom leaves his estates on Quaddis, there is little that the Inquisition does within the sector that escapes his notice, especially if Thorians are involved---and all Thorians know (or soon learn) that the favor of Orannon is a very valuable thing. Also counted among the Thorians of the Calixis Sector is the newly risen Inquisitor Maganon. Recently of the Ministorum, Maganon is an example of how far reaching and persuasive the teachings of the faction can be. Turning from the strictures of the Imperial Cult after becoming disillusioned with its prodigious bureaucracy and hypocritical practices, he was taken by the Thorians’ purity of purpose and their belief of the divinity within mankind. Having gathered a cadre of like-minded acolytes, he is currently striving tirelessly to make a name for himself within the faction, often coming to the aid of other Inquisitors in the hopes of passing on the Thorians’ message. Maganon is an intensely driven man, which can often be off-putting to those that first meet him. However, beneath the fervor and rhetoric lies an honest soul and a true servant of the Emperor. Given time, Maganon’s star may well rise very high. 'Thorian Secrets' While rumors persist of the Thorians locating individuals touched by the Emperor and even influencing the fate of worlds in the quest to awaken the divinity of mankind, there is very little hard evidence to suggest that any person or place that the Thorians have been associated with was in fact “touched” by the Emperor. As a result, many of those in high places pay little attention to the rambling of the faction or the actions of its Inquisitors---as long as they fulfil the will of the Emperor and fight His foes, their loyalty need not be questioned. However, unknown to all but a select few within the faction, its various actions over the past few years have been a cover to hide the Thorians’ actual purpose in the Calixis Sector. There is evidence, some whisper, taken directly from the writing of Sebastian Thor himself that soon a great darkness will arise within the Calixis Sector---a darkness so powerful that it will threaten the very fabric of the Imperium with its existence. Many Thorians believe that the Tyrant Star is the herald of this darkness. It is also said that when this darkness arises, so too will an avatar of the Emperor. Born from the same womb, it is written, these two will tear the sector asunder in war. The Thorians believe this time is at hand and for the sake of the sector, they must find this avatar and protect “him” until he is ready to make his war.